Yin Yang: Heaven and Hell
by XeroKitty
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a debate on heaven and hell. A demon reaching for heaven, and angel descending into hell Darkness and light guide each other: Yin and Yang endlessly coexist.
1. Heaven

_Your eyes._

_That's what I think Heaven looks like._

_Pure, endless, untouched blue._

_Every time I look, I fall deeper;_

_I take one step closer._

_It's a long road to Heaven from Hell._

_There's an Angel guiding me, with eyes the blue of Heaven, hair the gold of Paradise, and a smile as white as the clouds that bar the Gates._

_The Angel's hand is extended to me._

_I'm afraid to take it, it might burn_

_Or worse, I might make the Angel fall._

_His eyes assure me._

_Those pure, endless blue orbs, like crystals_

_Sparkling, full of beauty and mirth._

_I beg the Angel to take me to Heaven._

_I want to go there with him; I want to be with him._

_I don't care if I don't belong in Heaven_

_As long as I'm with my Angel._

_My Angel._

_The smile brightens,_

_The golden hair, like a Halo_

_And as I whisper one more time:_

"_My Angel"_

_The Gates of Heaven open to me._


	2. Hell

_This is Hell._

_There's nothing for it._

_This is Hell, and you and I know it:_

_Failure, rejection, loneliness, defeat—_

_What else could Hell be?_

_(An eternity without you.)_

_We're just two Demons_

_Fighting our way through Damnation._

_You and I both know it's so futile;_

_Why do we even bother?_

_I can't heal the scars of my past_

_And you can't escape yours._

_We're trapped in an endless cycle of Hell._

_Burning, cursing_

_Falling, falling, falling._

_There is one thing that makes me keep hoping there's a way out:_

_Your eyes on my own;_

_Your body against me;_

_Your soul with mine._

_The pathway to Heaven opens._

_I take your hand, we step forward._

_Two Demons struggling up the road to Heaven. The gates are far off, but who cares anyway?_

_As long as I have you with me_

_I'm already there._


	3. Angel or Demon?

"Do you think you're going to hell?"

Naruto looked over at the other man.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Sasuke tossed a leaf in his general direction. It fluttered lazily downwards.

"Well?"

"Yeah, definitely," Naruto sat back against the trunk, fiddling with a twig.

"How come?" Sasuke pushed. The blond flinched, one hand going self-consciously to his abdomen.

"Just because," he said.

"At least we agree on one thing."

"Hm?"

"You're going to hell."

"…are you _trying_ to start with me!"

"Don't worry. I am too," the black-haired man grinned and tossed another leaf idly to the forest floor. Naruto leapt onto a higher branch, trying to get as close as he could without being in range for a quick attack. Sasuke was fond of scaring the other man out of trees.

"Why did this come up?"

"Thinking," was the response. "Don't you wonder where you're going to end up?"

"Well, yeah," he blinked.

"So, we're both going to hell."

"I don't care," Naruto shrugged. "Hell is full of sex, drugs, and rock and roll. I think I'd fit in nicely."

"You would enjoy a massive, drug-induced orgy complete with soundtrack."

"Fuck you."

"I always thought hell was supposed to be, you know, your worst fear played over and over again for all eternity."

"I'm an optimist."

"But you're going to hell."

"Isn't it great!" Naruto grinned wildly. Sasuke shook his head and then dropped down to his friend's branch, startling the other.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you going to hell?"

"I think all ninja are going to end up in hell."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not!"

"Why you? Why are _you_ going to hell?"

"…" Naruto looked away, both hands clenching at his stomach now. "Have you heard the legend of Yondaime and Kyubii Kitsune?"

"The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The blond flinched again.

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, who hasn't?"

"You're not making this any easier!" Sasuke shut his mouth. "…You know how bad it was: fires, floods, earthquakes, and all of that jazz."

"I'm not getting what this has to do with you."

Naruto glared: "The hero of Konoha—Yondaime—sealed away the Demon Fox."

"Right."

"And here's the seal."

The blue-eyed man lifted both his orange jacket and black undershirt. The other man let his eyes rove over the intricate spiral marking on his tan belly. It was more like a scar than a seal, the lines a sickening blood-colored hue. After studying it, his black eyes returned to the other's face. He shoved the material back down.

"So, the legendary Kyubii Kitsune," Sasuke touched a finger to Naruto's stomach and felt him flinch a third time: "is here. Inside you."

"Yeah," came the answer with a grimace.

The raven-haired man looked at his companion and smiled.

"That still doesn't explain why you're going to hell."

The blond looked at him as if he were stupid.

"I'm kind of a _demon_. So I _have_ to go to hell. _That_ kind of thing."

"Who says?"

"Sasuke…"

"No, really," he sat back, a smile still gracing his thin lips. "Don't you think that keeping a blood-thirsty demon contained within oneself for the good of all, regardless the consequence, is something an angel would do?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke placed a hand gently against the side of Naruto's face, his thumb stroking the three scars on his slightly reddened cheek.

"An angel, Naruto. That's what you are. A kind, loving angel who protects the people he loves with everything he has."

Naruto's face turned crimson. Sasuke laughed and took away his hand, dropping skillfully to the forest floor.

"And what about you!" the blond waved his arms wildly from the tree top.

"Me?" the other glanced up at him. "I'm a demon."

Naruto jumped down and opened his mouth to protest. He mentally stopped himself and said something else instead:

"Sasuke, what's your biggest fear?"

The darker man looked back: "Why?"

Naruto jogged forward a bit and grabbed one of his hands, clasping it in both of his own.

"So I can come down from heaven and rescue you."

Sasuke smirked. "You're too much of a screw up to rescue me."

"Hey!" the other man growled. He laughed again and pulled the blond close, one are coming around him and hugging tightly.

"Don't worry, _dobe_," Sasuke smiled, kissing the top of Naruto's head. "As long as you're with me, I'm not afraid of anything."


End file.
